Safety harnesses are typically used in work areas that subject workers to the risk of falling. In some high risk areas, a safety harness is coupled to a lifeline that is in turn coupled to a support structure. If a fall event should occur, the lifeline coupled to the support structure limits the fall of the worker donning the safety harness to prevent injuries to the worker. In some work environments, it is necessary for the worker to move about from a first area to a second area. It is common in this situation that the worker will have to disconnect the lifeline from a first support structure in the first area and connect to a second support structure in the second area when moving from the first area to the second area. Hence, there is a period of time, between when the worker disconnects the lifeline from the first support structure and connects the lifeline to the second support structure, in which the lifeline is not connected to a support structure. If a fall event occurs during that period of time the worker has no fall protection. This scenario can be avoided with the use of two lifelines. With the use of two lifelines, one lifeline can always be attached to an associated support structure when moving between areas of the worksite. For example, when a worker needs move from a first area to a second area, the worker simply connects a second lifeline to a support structure in the second area. Once that is completed, the first lifeline is disconnected from the first area. Lifelines can incorporate various types of safety devices such as self-retracting lifeline configurations and energy absorbers known in the art.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a connector that allows for the connection of two lifelines to a safety harness in an effective and efficient manner.